Secuestrador (4)
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Alguien esta tratando de capturar desesperadamente a Ezra. La Rebelion no sabe mucho, y hasta ahora, solo saben tres cosas: Uno, gente inocente desaparece sin razon. Dos, este grupo no es el Imperio. Y tres, haran todo lo posible para conseguir al padawan. (Ultima Historia De La Tetralogia "Secretos De Heroes".)
1. Chapter 1

_**El Secuestrador.**_

 _ **Capitulo uno.**_

En un lugar muy lejano y no conocido, una nave secreta bajo tierra se habia formado. La base tardo cinco largos meses en construirse, pero finalmente estaba lista. Dentro de ese lugar, se encontraban casas, un Puerto para guardar las naves, talleres, cocinas, tiendas, basicamente todos los lugares posibles pero protegidos bajo tierra.

La mayoria de los habitantes eran contrabandistas, piratas, mecanicos, simples vendedores, y sobre todo, gente que huia del Imperio. Todos ellos habian sido salvados gracias a la bondad de dos personas, y los habian nombrado sus lideres para que los guiaran. Estas dos personas tenian una guardia personal, como los stormtroopers, pero no eran abusadores. Ellos, obiamente, se dedicaban a protejer a las personas, y a ayudar a los que estaban en el exterior. Los llevaban hacia el escondite para poder protegerlos…y habian localizado a su objetivo.

Ese mismo dia, la escolta habia localizado el objetivo que las dos personas les habian encomendado, por lo que fueron rapidamente a los cuarteles donde se encontraban estas personas.

"Señor, hemos localizado el objetivo," informo el general al llegar con los lideres.

"Excelente, prosigan con el procedimiento. Eviten lastimar al objetivo a toda costa, traeganlo de inmediato," ordeno el hombre.

Mientras tanto, muy alejado de esa base subterranea, en una noche fria y lluviosa, un niño de ojos azul electrico dormia pacificamente en su litera.

El nombre del chico era Ezra Bridger, hijo de los fallecidos Ephriam y Mira Bridger, tambien conocidos como _Las Voces de la Libertad._ Ezra habia quedado huerfano y en las calles despues de un terrible incidente en el dia del Imperio cuando los stormtroopers llegaron a su escondite y se llevaron a su padre y su madre…pero el no quedo completamente solo.

Ezra tuvo a su hermano Brais de su lado, y ambos sensibles a la Fuerza y con la confianza que se tenian, la vida en las calles no estaba del todo mal.

Pero los celos arruinaron todo. Brais comenzo a sentir algo brotando en su interior, celos. Envidiaba a su hermano menor, por lo que lo dejo abandonado el dia en que Ezra cumplio siete.

Se unio al Imperio y se convirtio en el aprendiz de una de las personas mas temibles en la galaxia: Darth Vader. Brais, a pesar de ser siniestro y cruel, salvo a Ezra en una occasion, pagando el precio con su vida.

De pronto, el niño comenzo a retorcerse mientras dormia.

* * *

 **Pesadilla de Ezra**

En una parte del pueblo de Lothal, el equipo Fantasma estaba siendo atacado. Todos se cubrian detras de algo, muy separados de unos a otros, tratando de contratacar.

 _De la nada, un vehiculo se acerco por el lado derecho de Ezra…demasiado cerca. De este, varios hombres saltaron de este y amordazaron al padawan, lo ataron y lo subieron…ellos no contaban en que el se librara, lo suficiente como para gritar:_

" _KANAN!" grito el padawan._

 _El Jedi, volteo desconcentrado hacia donde su padawan, y se quedo impactado y aterrorizado al ver como el vehiculo partia a toda velocidad, con Ezra en el…_

 **Realidad (Hace unos minutos)**

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb**

* * *

Me habia levantado por un vaso de agua hace unos minutos, y cuando regrese, vi al niño moviendose de lado al lado y retorciendose.

Me acerque al niño con mucha preocupacion y trate de despertarlo, pero fue en vano.

Sali de la habitacion a toda velocidad y decidi ir por Kanan.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Estaba meditando en mi habitacion, cuando de pronto Zeb abrio la puerta.

"Kanan, algo sucede con el niño, no hay tiempo de explicar, vamos!" explico el Lasat mientras regresaba a su cabina.

Sospeche por un momento de Zeb (eran las doce de la noche y creia que era una broma) pero no creia que fuera capaz de bromear acerca mi padawan si algo le ocurria. Sabia que le importaba su seguridad…como a todos en la nave.

Cuando llege a la cabina, vi claramente a lo que Zeb se referia: Mi padawan se retorcia, murmuraba cosas para si mismo, y se veia aterrorizado. Trate de despertarlo, lo sacudi mientras llamaba su nombre

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra (tiempo actual)**

* * *

"Ezra?! Ezra?!" me dijo una voz mientras me sacudia.

Desperte de golpe y con un jadeo, y vi a Zeb y a Kanan mirandome con preocupacion.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Zeb.

" _Si, perfecto, solamente casi acabo de darme a mi mismo un ataque al corazon, pero estoy bien!"_ pense amargadamente, aunque en vez de eso, asenti con la cabeza.

"Sigueme," ordeno mi maestro.

Baje de la cama de un salto y segui a Kanan por el pasillo con ambos brazos cruzados y mirada abajo.

Entre a la cabina de Kanan y me sente en la cama inferior.

"Esperame aqui," indico Kanan mientras este salia de la cabina.

Yo solamente asenti, no podia hablar, como si la lengua no me respondiera.

En cuanto mi maestro salio, cerre mis ojos y recargue mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Desde que Brais murio e tenido sueños muy raros y tetricos, pero no e sido capaz de decirle a Kanan. El me hizo prometer que le diria si tenia pesadillas o sueños como ese, pero no lo veia importante…solo eran sueños.

Kanan volvio despues de unos minutos con dos tazas en la mano. Se acerco a mi y me dio una de ellas. Acto seguido, se sento en una silla.

"Que sucedio?" pregunto Kanan.

Di un sorbo a el chocolate y explique, ya que sabia que no iba a ser capaz de mentir:

"Estabamos siendo atacados en una parte del Mercado (para variar) y entonces aparecio un vehiculo al lado mio, de el salen unas personas que me amordazan me suben al vehiculo y…fue horrible. Se sintio muy real," explique.

Kanan se sento a mi lado y paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, tratando de calmarme.

"Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla," aseguro mi maestro.

"Y que pasaria si fuera una vision?" me atrevi a preguntar.

El se quedo en silencio.

Tenia esa sensacion de que esa pesadilla podia ser una vision, pero era algo raro. Parecia solo un sueño repetitivo, pero no podia evitar creer que realmente era eso: una vision.

"En ese cazo, hare…haremos todo lo que este en nuestro poder para mantenerte a salvo," respondio Kanan seriamente.

No se con exactitud como me senti en ese momento, pero era una mezcla de nervios y felicidad. De pronto, senti como mis parpados se volvian mas y mas pesados, e involuntariamente me recargue en el hombro de mi maestro, quedandome dormido.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Comenze a enviar ondas de sueño a mi padawan. Casi al instante senti como la cabeza de mi padawan se recargaba en mi hombro. Voltee a ver a Ezra y vi que el niño ya habia caido dormido. Lo acoste en la litera de abajo, lo arrope y subi a la cama de arriba.

Si la pesadilla de Ezra era realmente una vision, tendria que asegurarme de que nada en la galaxia le haria daño. Aun podia recordar con claridad el dia en que me desobedecieron y me salvaron de Mustafar. Nunca olvidaria ese dia, y menos cuando el Inquisidor casi mata a Ezra. Verlo caer, todo parecio ir en camara lenta, y senti como si la culpa se apoderara de mi. Se suponia que el debia salir ileso, pero en cambio, recivio una cicatriz en su rostro…un recuerdo de como fui incapaz de protegerlo.

No, esta vez seria diferente y no permitiria que algo malo le sucediera. El es mi padawan, y nada ni nadie en la galaxia lo alejara de nosotros.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Nueva historia (WIIII!)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo, y no se an dado cuenta de que normalmente, cuando Kanan piensa: 'Nadie ni nada lo alejara de nosotros' es como una especie de Tabu? Osea miren: Dijo algo parecido y como consecuencia (en Fanfiction): Ezra termino capturado, en una de esas casi muere, su hermano lo engaño…no sirve decir eso, no sirve!**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo dos._**

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo Fantasma se levanto algo temprano.

Todos habian notado algo raro y diferente en el padawan, asi que trataron de animarlo.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Cuando desperte me senti muy mal, me dolia la cabeza, el estomago, estaba mareado y tenia un malestar en la boca. A pesar de que habia tratado de evitar que los demas notaran mi problema, lo notaron…para variar.

Sabine intento persuadirme para pintar con ella, pero el olor a pintura me revolvia el estomago.

Hera se ofrecio a ofrecerme una clase de vuelo, pero lo que menos queria en ese momento era dar piruetas mortales en una nave, por lo que me negue.

En cambio, Zeb y Chopper quisieron asustarme, pero Brais me habia avisado por la mente los planes de el droide y el Lasat, por los que los evite facilmente, y al hacerlo…solo digamos que Zeb me iba a caer encima, lo evite (por suerte) y cayo en Chopper, y el droide trato de quitarlo de encima electrocutandolo…fue gracioso al final de todo.

Decidi ir a lavar el Fantasma por fuera, ya que me daria el aire fresco y tal vez me haria olvidar mi dolor…pero mientras mas lo ignoraba, mas crecia.

Segui lavando el Fantasma bajo el sol ardiente, quemandome la espalda. Finalmente, despues de unas horas bajo el sol, termine de lavar la nave. Me sente y me limpie el sudor que tenia en la frente. Me dolia la cabeza, a tal punto que creia que iba a estallar, pero lo ignore.

En ese momento, Kanan salio de la nave.

"Vamos a entrenar," informo mi maestro.

La verdad no me sentia nada bien como para entrenar, pero era lo unico que podia hacer, ademas, entrenar me gustaba mucho, y si no asistia los demas notarian que algo definitivamente andaba mal conmigo.

Asenti y baje de un brinco del techo de la nave. Caminamos hasta alejarnos un poco del Fantasma.

"Bien, esta vez, practicaremos la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con estas varas," indico Kanan.

El espero un momento para ver si lo interrumpia. No me molestaba usar el sable, pero contra el…tenia miedo de lastimar a mi maestro.

"Algo ocurre?" pregunto mi maestro.

 _Karabast, lo noto._

"No, estoy bien," respondi.

"Seguro? Has estado muy callado, no quisiste pintar con Sabine y rechasaste una de las clases de vuelo de Hera," dijo, ayudandose a contar con los dedos.

"Si, estoy muy seguro…vamos a pelear?" conteste, cambiando de tema.

"Si…ponte en posicion," ordeno Kanan.

Mi maestro me paso una de las varas y se puso en posicion de ataque, y yo segui su ejemplo.

"Atacame," indico Kanan.

No necesite que lo repitiera dos veces. Corri hacia su posicion con la vara en mis brazos, sin detenerme. Trate de golpearle la cabeza desde arriba, pero el bloqueo mi ataque y provoco que cayera al suelo. El rapidamente, coloco su vara apuntando a mi cuello.

"No llevamos ni cinco minutos y ya te rindes?" bromeo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo "Evita atacar de esa forma, entendido?"

Yo asenti en respuesta.

Volvimos a colocarnos en posicion de ataque, mi maestro me ordeno que lo atacara, y lo obedeci. Despues de varios intentos, logre que la pelea durara mas de diez minutos, pero perdi. Me volvi a levantar y a seguir con la misma rutina.

Finalmente, logre que mi maestro fuera quien cayera al suelo.

"Gane!" dije triunfalmente.

" _Finalmente,"_ se burlo Brais en mi mente.

"Bien hecho, padawan," felicito Kanan remarcando la palabra padawan, aun en el suelo.

"Kanan, Ezra, creo que fue demasiado entrenamiento por hoy," grito Hera desde la plataforma del Fantasma.

En el momento en que voltee a ver a Hera, cai al suelo repentinamente, lastimando mi cabeza un poco, cerrando mis ojos. Al abrirlos levemente, vi a Kanan dandome la mano.

"Nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente," aconsejo mi maestro ayudandome a levantarme.

"Eso es injusto," apunte.

"Las batallas normalmente lo son," comento mi maestro.

"Palabra clave: Batalla. Esto es entrenamiento, el cual ya acabo," dije algo molesto.

"Yo nunca dije que acabo, solamente dije, bien hecho," respondio Kanan.

Gire mis ojos y comenze a caminar hacia el Fantasma con mi maestro.

Justo cuando ibamos a entrar a la nave, me senti muy mareado, y parecia que las paredes se movian y no se quedaban quietas.

Me recargue en una de las paredes disimuladamente, pero mi maestro lo noto y fue a mi lado.

"Ezra? Niño estas bien?" pregunto Kanan algo alarmado.

"S-si…" conteste mirando al suelo.

Lentamente, las paredes dejaron de moverse, asi que comenze a caminar.

"Que te paso?" pregunto mi maestro.

"Solo me mare… a de haber sido por el sol, estube afuera muchas horas," asumi.

"Deberias recostarte," aconsejo Kanan.

"Nah, estoy bien," repeti intentando sonar convincente. Aunque una gran parte de mi queria obedecerlo, la otra parte se negaba rotundamente, ya que apenas eran las 4:30pm, y no estaba cansado.

Aunque mi maestro se vio dispuesto a discutir, no dijo nada, pero sacudio su cabeza en tono de desaprobacion.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes**

 **Ya se que el capitulo esta demasiado corto, pero era basicamente para que empezara la…**

 ***ahem* en fin, me alegro de ver que les haya gustado :)**

 **Sakura245 – Intentare ;)**

 **Coral. iturbe – Tu espera, joven padawan, pero te e de advertir, ten cuidado con lo que deseas…(se nota que e leido "Eragon" XD)**

 **Hera12Rebel – Lamento haber estado "inactiva", pero estoy preparando una historia muy especial que publicare en un año, aproximadamente, cosa que explicare.**

 **TheSecretRebel –Thank you! That's so nice for you to say. Eventually I'll translate this story to English probably when I'm done writing it on Spanish :)**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo tres**._

 ** _Dos dias despues…_**

* * *

 **PDV de Zeb**

* * *

Desperte algo mas temprano que los demas esa mañana. Bosteze y me estire mientras me levantaba de la litera, cuando de pronto, escuche un debil estornudo.

Me voltee y vi al niño acurrucado en el rincon de su cama, con la poca cobija que tenia. Tenia aspecto de no haber dormido en dias, semanas quiza, estaba temblando de frio.

"Niño?" pregunte con preocupacion mientras me acercaba.

"Z-z-zeb?" pregunto Ezra entre tiriteos de frio. No sabia que era peor, o la manera en que me respondio, o si no hubiera respondido.

"Que sucede?" pregunte.

"N-n-na-nada, es-toy b-bien" respondio.

 _Enserio, alguien deberia enseñarle a este niño la definicion de_ bien.

Ignore su respuesta, le toque la frente…Karabast! En cuanto lo hice, senti que estaba helado.

"Espera aqui," ordene firmemente.

"Es-espera," me detuvo Ezra.

"Que?" pregunte.

"N-no le di-digas a Ka-nan," pidio.

"No prometo nada," dije. Deberia ir por Kanan de inmediato…pero eso despues de llevarle algo para que se aliviara un poco.

Corri desesperadamente hacia la enfermeria en busca de algo para curar a Ezra. Logre encontrar una bolsa de agua, asi que la llene de agua caliente y volvi a la habitacion…pero habia chocado con alguien.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Sali de mi habitacion para diriguirme a la plataforma, ya que queria salir un rato a caminar, pero en el camino, Zeb choco con migo.

"Lo siento Kanan," dijo Zeb mientras resumia su caminata, pero de pronto, se paro en seco a mitad del pasillo.

"Kanan, necesito que vengas…Ezra…no se que le sucede…" explico Zeb.

No necesite que me lo repitiera dos veces y lo segui. Ezra se habia mostrado algo raro los ultimos dias, y no podia evitar recordar el dia del entrenamiento en el cual el se habia mareado. Al principio, crei que habia sido un golpe de calor…pero despues, comenze a culparme a mi mismo. Sentia que lo habia lastimado al pelear…no debia haberlo tirado al suelo…

Finalmente, llegamos a la habitacion de Ezra y Zeb. El Lasat entro primero, no dejandome ver a mi padawan. Le puso una bolsa de agua en la frente y se fue, dejandome ver a Ezra.

El niño se veia debil y con aspecto cansado, tenia una cobija pero aun asi, temblaba de frio.

"N-no es n-nada, es-estoy bien," dijo Ezra tiriteando antes de que le tocara la frente.

Me preocupe en la forma en la que dijo eso, se veia como si tuviera un frio horrible.

"Ezra, necesito que me digas que te sucede. De otra forma, no podre ayudarte," dije firmemente.

"Ese es e-el problema, n-no s-se que me su-sucede," contesto, "C-comenzo c-cuando re-regrese d-de Able-Ableyon-"

"Y porque no me dijiste?!" pregunte incredulo.

"N-no que-ria preocuparlos…" respondio Ezra.

"Ezra, nunca jamas vuelvas a hacer eso! Nunca!" le espete.

"C-crei que a-acabaria m-muy r-r-rapido co-mo la v-vez ante-anterior-" apunto mi padawan.

"Como que la vez anterior?! Te ha sucedido algo asi antes?!" pregunte.

"Me sucedio u-una semana despues d-de r-regre-sar de Mu-stafar. L-la vez que-que creyeron q-que ha-habia muer-to," repitio.

No pude expresar lo molesto que me senti en ese momento. Por una parte, estaba muy enojado con Ezra por no haberme dicho, y obiamente, estaba furioso con lo que siempre me ponia de mal humor: El Imperio.

"Bueno, no puedes quedarte en ese estado, necesitas atencion medica," informe.

"I-iremos con Tseebo?" pregunto mi padawan.

Negue con la cabeza. La idea de que el Rodeano viera a Ezra asi…

"Tengo un amigo en la ciudad que es doctor," recorde.

"Ense-serio, estoy-" comenzo mi padawan.

"Vamos Ezra, velo mas claro: Necesitas atencion," le dije firmemente.

"N-no, no la necesito," declaro Ezra neciamente.

"Te has escuchado hablar?! Mirate, parece que no has dormido en dias…" dije contando con los dedos "Estas muy palido y estas frio como un cadaver…vamos inmediatamente"

"Te propongo un trato: S-si estoy bien en l-la noche, n-n-no me llevan a-al d-doctor, ni con Tseebo, p-pero si e-estoy m-mal, me llevan y no m-m-me rehusare," propuso Ezra.

Lo pense un momento. No podia creer que hubiera una persona tan terca en la galaxia.

"Por-favor," pidio Ezra.

"Agh! De acuerdo…pero si te sientes mal, no te rehusaras y tendras que decirme la verdad," dije.

"T-trato hecho," accedio Ezra.

 **Unas horas despues…**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

El resto del dia paso lentamente. Finalmente habia dejado de tener escalofrios y de titubear cada vez que hablaba, pero en su lugar, la cabeza me dolia fuertemente, pero valdria la pena aguantar el dolor si evitaba ir al doctor.

No temia a los doctores, solo que no queria que Kanan y los demas gastaran precios adicionales en mi.

Sabine me habia pedido de favor que la ayudara a arreglar unas nuevas speeder-bikes, y tenia la leve sospecha de que Kanan le habia ordenado que no me perdiera de vista. Odiaba cuando ponia a los demas como si fueran una niñera y a mi como un niño muy pequeño que necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

Me dirigui a mi cabina por las herramientas, pero entonces, las paredes comenzaron a moverse violentamente…o no.

Mi vision se volvio borrosa, y cai inconciente.

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine.**

* * *

Estaba en la plataforma, admirando las speeder-bikes que habiamos conseguido robar. Esperaba a Ezra para que trajera las herramientas y asi poder comenzar a trabajar, pero estaba tardando mucho, quizas demasiado. Decidi entrar a buscarlas yo, ya que de seguro Ezra se habria ido con Zeb o Chopper…tipico de Ezra.

Al entrar a la nave, recorde que Ezra habia tomado las herramientas hace unos dias a su cuarto, por lo que me dirigui directamente hacia la cabina del Lasat y de el padawan…y entonces fue cuando todo cayo en picada.

Vi a Ezra en el suelo, y para mi horror vi que habia sangre esparcida alrededor de el.

"Ez?" pregunte asustada mientras me incaba a su lado.

Le toque la cabeza, y senti un liquido…

"KANAN!" grite.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales se me hicieron como segundos, y el Jedi abrio la puerta.

PDV de Kanan

Estaba explicandole a Hera, Chopper y a Zeb lo que tenia planeado. Ya habia contactado a mi amigo de la ciudad, ignorando la promesa de Ezra. El podia ser muy terco, y sabia que el tenia sus trucos para escabullirse.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche el grito de Sabine.

"KANAN!" grito la artista.

Tanto Zeb, Hera y yo nos diriguimos a toda velocidad hacia donde el grito provino, y al abrir la puerta de la cabina de Ezra y Zeb, vi a mi padawan en el suelo, con un liquido rojo a su alrededor.

"Zeb, lleva al niño a la enfermeria!" ordene desesperado.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **...**

 **Me cae que si Ezra no muere por el Imperio, lo vamos a asesinar de una enfermedad (#Fangirls, #Estonoestwitter, #Diablosh!)**

 **Ginny Jarrus - Gracias!**

 **Coral. iturbe - ...casi en el blanco!**

 **Hera12Rebel - Lo sabran casi por los episodios finales...**

 **Ezr4Br1dg3r - Dejare de publicar historias en cuanto se me acaben las ideas...falta un rato ;)**

 **Himawari1294 - Me siento alagada (se escribe asi, no?), muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo. Y si, vi el final, y te juro que estube a punto de lanzar la television por la ventana (porque Ezra?!)**

 **Maite - A lo mejor si...pero no se realmente si lo voy a poner del lado oscuro.**

 **Ladybonnie - Shh...tu calma, joven padawan (o Jedi, cazarecompensas, resuelve misterios, blah, blah, blah). A lo mejor la publico en Septiembre o en el proximo Enero...o Febrero...Marzo...**

 **Serena - Si. Definitivamente. Por supuesto. Ahsoka es genial, y no ponerla para mi es un crimen!**

 **Sabdiel - No realmente. Para que te hagas una idea, los rebeldes aun no encuentran nisiquiera una base.**

 **Paulina - "El tiempo te dara las respuestas"...** **(Momento tri-polar en tres...dos...uno), Si! Bueno, no! Hay bueno, no lo se! Seria un giro super-drastico (TWIST! R.L. Stine), pero por otro lado...no se.**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**

 **PD: Este a sido el capitulo con la nota de autor mas larga (sin contar los finales con saludos...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo cuatro._**

 **Una hora despues…**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Pude sentir como si mi cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas sin cesar.

" _Ezra…"_ llamo una voz dulze en mi cabeza. Era una voz femenina, por lo que no pudo ser mi hermano Brais.

"… _Ezra, despierta…"_ dijo una voz diferente.

Las voces comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, siendome incapaz de entender lo que estaban diciendo y ahora, en cambio de sonar como voces, se habia convertido en un zumbido muy molesto.

Finalmente, las voces pararon, dejandome en silencio absoluto.

Desperte.

Abri mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor. Estaba en una cama blanda, acostado boca arriba. Me sente en la cama e identifique que estaba en la enfermeria del Fantasma. Oh, no…eso significaba que Kanan sabia que me habia desmayado.

Involuntariamente toque mi cabeza y vi que estaba vendada. Sip, definitivamente Kanan sabia que me habia desmayado.

Volvi a tocarme la cabeza en la parte donde me habia golpeado. Me dolia mucho, bastante en realidad.

La puerta se abrio, revelando a Kanan en la puerta.

"Estas bien? Como te sientes?" pregunto mi maestro.

"Agh…tu que crees?" pregunte en tono bromista.

El sonrio debilmente.

"Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsiente?" pregunte.

"Unas…dos horas," respondio Kanan.

Trate de no tocarme la cabeza en su presencia, pero fue en vano. Volvi a tocarla, y mi maestro se acerco preocupado.

"Que ocurre?" pregunto Kanan antes de añadir "Y recuerda el trato: La verdad"

Suspire antes de contestar.

"Me duele mucho la cabeza, siento un malestar en la boca y tengo frio," explique con la mirada abajo.

Mi maestro toco mi frente…grabe error. Al instante me aleje de Kanan y gemi de dolor. El retiro su mano rapidamente.

"Lo siento," se disculpo.

"Esta bien," replique.

"Ezra, porque no quieres ir al doctor?" pregunto Kanan.

"Porque no lo necesito," respondi.

El me miro severamente y espero por otra respuesta.

"La verdad," recordo el Jedi.

"Es la ultima vez que hago un trato con tigo," murmure.

"Por mi no hagas ningun trato con nadie. Ahora dime, porque no quieres ir al doctor?" replico Kanan.

Tarde un momento en contestar, pensando muy bien mis palabras.

"Porque no me gusta que gasten mas de lo necesario en mi. Ademas, temo a que la pesadilla que tuve sea una vision, no temo a que alguien me haga daño, pero si alguien los lastima…no lo soportaria," explique.

"Oh, Ezra," dijo mi maestro mientras me abrazaba de un lado.

Se sentia tan bien al fin liberar esa carga.

"Enserio crees que vamos a dejar que te lastimen?" pregunto Kanan separandose del abrazo.

"No…pero no quiero que lastimen a alguien mas por mi culpa," respondi.

"No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien," aseguro mi maestro "Ahora descansa un rato."

Asenti mientras el se iba.

" _Brais…es normal que tenga tanto miedo?"_ pregunte en mi mente.

" _Si, temes por tu equipo y por lo que podria suceder con ellos. Eso demuestra que eres humano, y sigues el Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. Las decisiones y tus pensamientos cuentan,"_ aseguro mi hermano.

" _Gracias Braias_ " agradeci.

" _Por nada, hermanito,_ " respondio Brais.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **...bastante corto.**

 **Lo se, y lo lamento, pero solamente tenia que publicar este rapidamente...**

 **Probablemente me ausente unas cuantas semanas (o un mes *-*) y nada mas queria publicar este capitulo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...**

 **Y ya esta!**

 **En Septiembre (o en Junio, depende) publicare una nueva historia que e estado preparando desde hace meses! Sip, la que dije que tal vez publicaria. Es la historia que mas e dedicado mi tiempo, y espero que ese trabajo tenga buenos resultados, pero si no, o bueno! Lo intente :)**

 **Coral. iturbe - Espero que tu entusiasmo siga...en el proximo capitulo inicia definitivamente...**

 **Ginny Jarrus - Una vez mas, gracias.**

 **Hera12Rebel y Ezr4Br1dg3r - ...VENGANZA POR LO DE EL ULTIMO EPISODIO!**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo cinco._

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra (treinta minutos despues)**

* * *

"Ezra," llamo una voz dulzemente.

Desperte rapidamente y vi a Hera sentada al lado mio. Me sente en la cama y pregunte:

"Por cuanto tiempo me dormi?" pregunte.

"Media hora," respondio la Twi'lek.

"Pudo ser peor," murmure para mi mismo.

Hera me quito la venda de la cabeza y me dio un poco de hielo.

"Pontelo por un momento," ordeno "Luego, iremos a la plataforma."

Espere un minuto, hasta que la piloto me quito el hielo.

Me puse las botas, me levante y segui a Hera a la plataforma.

Pude ver que los demas ya estaban en la plataforma, esperandome para partir

(linea)

Despues de caminar, Kanan nos detuvo a todos y dijo:

"Bien, nos vemos aqui en aproximadamente treinta minutos," indico mi maestro.

Chopper, Sabine y Zeb asintieron y se diriguieron a la izquierda, perdiendose entre la multitud.

"Andando," dijo Kanan tocandome el hombro.

En el camino, note algo inusual en algunas personas; unas se me quedaban viendo fijamente, algunas solo me veian de reojo y otras hacian lo mismo que Kanan y los demas el primer dia que los conoci: estrategia.

Al principio crei que era parte de mi imaginacion o el golpe en la cabeza, o simplemente estaba paranoico por la pesadilla que habia tenido, pero creo que Kanan igual lo noto, porque me mantuvo a su lado para que no me perdiera de vista entre la multitud.

Finalmente, llegamos a un edificio bastante gris con ventanas rotas. Se veia muy viejo, le hacia falta pintura y habia un poco de telarañas en los rincones.

"Es aqui" indico Kanan.

Entramos a el edificio, y a juzgar por el exterior, el interior se veia agradable; habia unas cuantas sillas recargadas en la pared, una chimenea en frente de esta y varias plantas.

"Yastreb? Yastreb estas aqui?" llamo el Jedi.

La puerta se abrio, revelando a un hombre. El hombre tenia rostro amable, piel muy clara, casi albina, tenia cabello rubio y ojos grises.

"Kanan!" exclamo el hombre (ahora identificado como Yastreb) alegremente mientras estrechaba la mano de mi maestro "Cuanto tiempo sin verte…como estas?"

"Bien Yastreb, que me dices de ti?" pregunto Kanan reciviendolo como un viejo amigo.

"Bueno, sigo aqui no?" pregunto en tono alegre. Entonces su mirada se poso en Hera y despues, en mi "Y quienes son ellos?"

"Yastreb, ella es Hera-" presento mi maestro, pero antes de que el terminara, Yastreb tomo la mano de la Twi'lek y beso su mano. Aquello me puso muy incomodo, y pude sentir en el aura de mi maestro enojo…enojo y celos.

"Yastreb a su servicio _ma'am,_ " dijo Yastreb soltando su mano.

"Gracias" respondio Hera sin palabras, pero note un poco de enojo en su voz, y creo que fui el unico en notarlo.

"Y el es Ezra," me presento Kanan, cambiando de tema.

Yastreb volteo y su mirada quedo observandome, y comprobe que no me agradaba mucho.

"Un placer," dijo estrechando mi mano antes de referirse a Kanan "El es el que…?"

"Precisamente," respondio mi maestro.

"En ese caso, entren," indico Yastred señalando a una de las puertas de adentro.

Hera se quedo sentada en la sala de espera mientras Kanan y yo seguiamos a Yastreb a la sala del doctor.

Cuando entramos, me indico que me sentara en la cama para que pudiera revisarme, mientras que Kanan le explicaba lo que me habia pasado. Yastreb me reviso los oidos, la garganta, los reflejos, lo basico. Al final, tomo una muestra de sangre de mi hombro derecho (auch) y lo coloco en una mesa para analizarla.

"Bien, eso es todo de momento," anuncio Yastreb, y en el momento en que lo dijo, baje de un salto de la cama.

"Gracias, te debo una," agradecio Kanan.

"Todo por un viejo amigo…" replico Yastreb, pero el sonido del analizis sono.

Yastreb se acerco a la maquina y contemplo los resultados. Despues de un momento, llamo la atencion de Kanan. Mi maestro se le acerco con curiosidad, y supuse que debia salir de ahi.

Al salir de la sala del doctor, vi a Hera esperandome pacientemente.

"Y? Como te fue?" pregunto la Twi'lek dulzemente.

"No se…aun no entrega el resultado," respondi.

Ambos nos fuimos a sentar. Yo crei que mi maestro volveria en unos segundos, pero el tiempo paso y paso. Yo era incapaz de escuchar lo que mi maestro decia, lo cual me impaciento un poco. Despues de un momento, la puerta se abrio, revelando a Kanan salir de ahi. Se veia mas palido y con una expression de horror, que trato de ocultar.

"Vamonos," ordeno mi maestro con un hilo de voz.

"Que sucedio?" pregunto Hera.

Le dirigio una mirada que no pude interpretar, pero ella asintio.

Al salir, Kanan me dijo disimuladamente:

"Ezra…procura no usar la Fuerza," indico mi maestro.

Me quede confuso ante eso. Como que no usara la Fuerza? Tal vez sentia algo que yo no y sentia la presencia de los Inquisidores… decidi no discutir en ese momento y seguimos caminando sin diriguirnos la palabra.

Lo unico que no hacia que ese momento se transformara en silencio era la platica de la gente. Segui volteando para ver si habia mas gente mirandonos, pero Kanan me tomo de la parte de atras del cuello y me puso delante de el, dejandome caminar delante de los dos adultos.

"Quedate cerca," ordeno Kanan.

De pronto, lo unico que no hacia que la caminata fuera silenciosa fueron los gritos atemorizados y sonidos de disparo.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes**

 **Dun…**

… **Dun…**

… **Duuuuuuun….!**

 **Acabo de leer an una pagina que decia: "Las personas cuando llegan a amarse bastante, son capaces de no hablar y entenderse. Una mirada es suficiente." Y esto que tiene que ver con el capitulo? Absolutamente nada. Porque lo traje al tema? Ni la menor idea. Tamales? Dos porfavor!**

 **Ahora...algo rapidisimo.**

 **En cuanto la historia de "Sobreviviendo Por Si Solos" acabe, publicare la que dije que a lo mejor no publicaria...(?). Hablo de "Polizon". Ya e explicado de que trata la historia en el episodio 18 de "Decisiones", y espero que les guste mucho. No se cuando acabare la historia de "SPSS", puesto a que estoy pasando por un monton de cambios, y probablemente pasara 1 bendito mes antes de que vuelva a publicar...maldicion!**

 **Coral. Iturbe-...Me vas a querer matar aun mas cuando sepas que me confundi de capitulo...*Se rie un poco y comienza a correr***

 **Ginny Jarrus- Son taaaan hermosos!**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo seis._**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Tanto Kanan como Hera se miraron atonitos. La multitud corria en direccion contraria de donde nos diriguiamos, pero eso no me importaba en ese momento…

De repente, parecio como si el silencio se apoderara, y escuche claramente el grito de una chica.

"Sabine!" exclame mientras me alejaba de mi maestro.

"No, Ezra!" exclamo Kanan tratando de sujetar mi brazo, pero yo ya habia salido corriendo en busca de la artista.

Los perdi de vista mas rapido en lo que ellos pudieran pronunciar mi nombre. Corri en direccion hacia donde habia escuchado el grito, y entonces me vi en una parte amplia del Mercado y a Sabine, Zeb y a Chopper cubriendose detras de unas cajas mientras disparaban hacia un grupo.

No necesite ordenes que me indicaran atacar y comenze a dispararles. Unos segundos despues, Hera y Kanan se unieron a la batalla, disparando a los tipos enmascarados.

"Quienes son estas personas?!" pregunto Sabine evitando que le dispararan.

Toda nuestra atencion estaba concentrada en no dejar que el grupo misterioso nos disparara y en contra atacar, que no vi lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

De pronto, algo me ato y me dejo incapaz de hablar o gritar. Vi como dos hombres me subian a un vehiculo gris, y aceleraban. El que estaba en el asiento del copiloto me estaba apuntando con un blaster, el de al lado mio me tapaba la boca con la mano mientras el piloto arrancaba y se iba, y ninguno de los de mi equipo se habia percatado.

Al arrancar, el vehiculo se sacudio un poco, lo cual proboco que los hombres que me amenazaban se desconcentraran, por lo que me zafe de la mano del tipo y grite:

"KANAN!" grite buscando su ayuda.

Mi maestro se quedo inmovil a mi grito, volteo a ver donde me encontraba y se quedo estupefacto…pero solo por un segundo.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

"KANAN!" grito la voz de mi padawan, asustado.

Confundido, voltee a ver en donde se suponia que Ezra debia estar…pero no habia nadie.

El panico se apodero de mi. Voltee hacia atras…y lo vi. Vi como un vehiculo se lo llevaba.

"EZRA!" grite desesperado.

Los demas se voltearon a ver lo que sucedia y se quedaron atonitos.

"Halina't!" ordeno uno de los hombres del equipo opuesto, y al instante, desaparecieron.

La gente seguia gritando aterrorizada, pero nada comparado como mi horror.

Comenzamos a correr en busca de mi Ezra a toda velocidad. Sabine y yo ibamos por los techos, Hera, Zeb y Chopper iban por el lado izquierdo.

La Mandaloriana disparo a el conductor mientras yo disparaba al que apuntaba a Ezra.

Hera disparo…pero resbalo al momento de disparar, y disparo justamente a el motor del vehiculo…el aceite comenzo a salir, el humo me bloqueaba ver a mi padawan, el piloto, cegado por el denso humo dio un giro peligroso…y la nave exploto.

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine**

* * *

De todas las hermosas explociones que habia visto a lo largo de mi vida, no habia comparacion con esa. Era muy colorida y hermosa…pero eso no me importaba. En otros cazos me hubiera detenido a apreciar la belleza de los colores combinados…pero hoy _no_ era el cazo.

"EZRA!" grite con triztesa mientras bajaba rapidamente del techo.

Me dirigui hacia los escombros de la nave a buscar a el padawan, pero no habia nadie…que raro…nisiquiera los hombres.

Me arrodille en el suelo, sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba de mi y me dejaba debil, y decidi cubrir mis ojos con mis manos. Senti una palmada en el hombro, y vi con los ojos bañados en lagrimas a Zeb consolandome. A un extremo, Hera lloraba mientras Kanan la abrazaba. Este tambien tenia lagrimas resbalando por su mejilla.

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Vi como Hera apuntaba y como su disparo pegaba con el motor. Salio un poco de gas, pero los tipos enmascarados no se dieron cuenta. El aceite caia, y el humo comenzo a elevarse, siendome imposible ver o incluso, respirar.

Con toda la confusion, el conductor dio una vuelta muy brusca, donde cai en la calle.

Me golpee fuerte en la cabeza al caer, y deje un rastro de sangre.

Pude ver como el vehiculo, sin sus pasajeros, continuaba unos metros mas…hasta que exploto. El impacto me dejo inconsiente, y yo quede tendido en el suelo boca arriba, con mi mano en mi estomago.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Hera y yo caminamos hacia la nave ahora destruida para ver a los imbeciles que habian acabado con la vida de mi padawan, de mi Ezra.

Pude ver a Sabine arrodillada en el suelo, con Zeb dandole unas palmadas en el hombro, y a Chopper inmovil. Vi un liquido rojo antes de ir, y vi como Sabine tomaba el sable de luz de Ezra.

Lo habiamos perdido… _otra vez._

De pronto, escuche un gemido y vi un rastro de sangre.

Deje a mi equipo solo y segui el rastro de el liquido rojo…la sorpresa que me lleve al ver en un callejon pequeño fue enorme.

Mi padawan.

Corri hacia el rapidamente sin detenerme.

"Ezra?!" pregunte preocupado.

El no me respondio, pero pude escuchar que seguia respirando

Rapidamente lo cargue y corri en direccion al Fantasma.

Tome rapidamente mi comunicador y llame a Hera.

"Atencion Espectros, encontre a Espectro seis, repito encontre a Espectro seis, voy para alla." informe.

Segui corriendo sin detenerme. Estaba aterrorizado por lo que habia pasado. Habian tratado de capturar a mi padawan, como Ezra predijo. No creia que los Inquisidores hayan sido, no creia que el Imperio haya sido el responsable…pero hallaria al culpable.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Malditacion!**

 **Brais: Bueno, tanto tiempo sin una computadora que la pobre ya a olvidado como escribir…**

 **Yo: Dejame en paz con mi "malditacion", que arruinas el momento del…reencuentro con Fanfiction…y acabas de sentir compacion por _mi?!_**

 **Brais: Qu-?! No vas a…*nervioso* ejem, responder reviews?**

 **Yo:…ok.**

 **Maite – Lo siento muchisimo. An sido unos dias muy pesados desde que deje de actualizar, y la verdad me sentia mal. Asi que, para compensarlos, subire un capitulo doble…**

 **Coral. iturbe – Jaja, *cara maniatica activada***

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo siete._**

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan**

* * *

Al llegar al Fantasma, lleve a mi padawan a la enfermeria para que Hera lo curara.

Tenia varias heridas, entre ellas rasguños en los brazos, se habia abierto la cabeza y el secreto que me habia contado Yastreb, la oscura verdad de lo que le sucedia…

Mi padawan seguia inconsiente, pero vivo…almenos vivia. Sabine se habia quedado con el cuando Hera salio conmigo para ir a la cabina del copiloto.

Al llegar, contactamos inmediatamente a Ahsoka y a la flota para informarle lo que habia sucedido.

"Fulcrum, habla Espectro dos y Espectro uno," dijo Hera.

" _Aqui Fulcrum, que a sucedido?"_ pregunto Ahsoka con una voz muy diferente.

"Veras…alguien a intentado capturar a Espectro seis esta tarde," conteste y explique con un nudo en la garganta lo que habia sucedido.

Ella se quedo pensando.

" _Si, a pasado desde los ultimos dos meses. Gente a desaparecido misteriosamente y no los han vuelto a ver…como esta Espectro seis?"_ pregunto la Togruta.

"Sigue inconsiente, pero se pondra bien," respondio Hera con esperanza.

" _Tienen idea de quien pudo tratarlo de secuestrar?"_ pregunto nuevamente Ahsoka.

"No, no realmente. Al principio crei que eran los Inquisidores, pero no senti su presencia…" explique.

"Tal vez cazarecompensas," sugirio la Twi'lek.

" _Tal vez…pero porque Ezra? Parece como si solo los atraparan por diverson…Ademas, hay un patron muy extraño…parece que secuestran familias que son atormentadas por el Imperio…pero toda la familia, lo cual me hace dudar, ya que si hubieran capturado a Espectro seis hubieran capturado a otro miembro,"_ explico Ahsoka.

"A habido mas desapariciones?" pregunte sorprendido.

" _Si…esperemos que esten de nuestro lado,"_ deseo la Togruta _"Pero aunque esten de nuestro lado, eso no implica que no sean peligrosos. Explotaron su propio vehiculo y los atacaron…vengan al 1-9-4-3 en cuanto Espectro seis este conciente. Fulcrum cambio y fuera."_

Termino la comunicacion.

"1-9-4-3?" pregunte, ya que no recordaba que planeta correspondia ese codigo.

"Alreviog," respondio la Twi'lek.

Caminamos juntos a la enfermeria para ver como se encontraba mi padawan.

* * *

 **PDV de Sabine**

* * *

Me quede con Ezra en la enfermeria cuando Hera y Kanan se habian ido. Estaba sentado al lado de Ezra, no queriendo dejar su lado.

Despues de unos minutos, Kanan y Hera entraron a la enfermeria.

"Que va a pasar?" pregunte.

"Vamos a llevar a Ezra con la flota en cuanto despierte," explico Kanan.

Pero, despertaria?

Esa era mi mas grande temor en ese momento, y al parecer, el de todos.

El niño se habia golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, _dos veces_ , y el seguia siendo eso: un niño.

 ** _Unas horas despues…_**

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Los recuerdos invadian mi mente, como si recuperara la memoria. Primero el doctor, los gritos, los atacantes, el secuestro…y mi dolor…mucho dolor.

Crei que en cuanto abriera los ojos, estaria tumbado en el suelo de ese callejon sin salida, desangrandome hasta morir.

Las voces siguieron sonando, yo no sabia quien estaba hablandome, pero no era una voz familiar, y parecia que no me estaban hablando a mi en general. Su tono era molesto y a la vez preocupado, pero nada familiar.

Me dolia todo, me sentia debil y seguia teniendo algo de frio…pero el frio no se comparaba con mi dolor.

De pronto, una voz aspera resono.

"Sigue inconsiente?" pregunto una voz grabe, y me alegre de identificarla como la voz de Zeb.

"Si" admitio una voz femenina…Hera.

"Cuando va a despertar?" pregunto el Lasat.

"No sabemos," respondio la voz de mi maestro.

"Pero…despertara…verdad?" pregunto la voz de Sabine.

Pude notar la tristeza en su voz. Despertaria? Podia ser capaz de escucharlos, pero no verlos, no sabia si eso que escuchaba estaba realmente en mi cabeza o si estaba sucediendo.

"Eso espero," respondio Kanan.

Pude identificar en su voz preocupacion, y no pude evitar sonreir un poco…sonrei…almenos podia mover mi boca un poco. Senti como si un calor llenara mi corazon, y como la alegria volvia a aparecer. Aunque trate de abrir mis ojos, no me fue capaz…queria contestarle a mi maestro y a los demas que no se preocuparan por mi, que estaria bien. Queria consolarlos, pero solo pude murmurar algo sin sentido…nisiquiera era una palabra.

"Ei…nan," murmure debilmente, casi inaudible.

Al ver que nadie respondia, volvi a decir:

"Sa…bi…nnn," murmure.

"Shh! Escuchen," dijo Hera.

La sala quedo en silencio, y entonces murmure otra vez.

"Ei…nan…" murmure.

"Esta recuperando el sentido," dijo la Twi'lek.

No, yo tenia mi sentido intacto, solo…solo no podia moverme.

"Creo que deberiamos irnos," asumio alguien.

Espera, a donde se irian? O mejor, donde estaba? Seguia tirado en el suelo de aquel oscuro callejon?

De pronto, escuche que alguien me susurraba algo.

"Despierta…porfavor," pidio una voz femenina.

Una sonrisa se curbo en mis labios al reconozer la voz de Sabine. Queria obedecerla, pero no podia hablar…aun.

La artista se fue (creo) sin decir mas.

" _Tiene miedo, teme a que no despiertes…como todos los demas, incluyendome,"_ dijo Brais en mi cabeza.

 _Brais, no puedes-?_

" _No, no puedo despertarte. Yo solo puedo darte consejos…y no lo puedo hacer mucho tiempo. Requiere mucha consentracion…y algo que temo es…te lo dire luego, ahora tienes muchas preocupaciones,"_ explico Brais.

 _Espera, como sabes que piensan los demas?_

" _Bueno…es evidente. No puedo saberlo, se nota en sus palabras,"_ respondio.

"Y que era lo que ibas a decirme?" pregunte."Ya te lo dije: te lo dire luego," dijo mi hermano en tono cortante.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Mph. Brais tiene un secreto...cual sera?**

 **Hera12Rebel - Intentare hacerlo.**

 **Ginny Jarrus - Y esto sube mas de intensidad.**

 **PD: Les gusta la nueva foto de portada? Se que es algo mediocre, pero es la unica donde tengo a Brais...**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo ocho._**

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan.**

* * *

Me quede en la enfermeria despues de que los demas se fueran a sus cabinas a dormir. Temia de que Ezra no despertara, ya que se habia golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, y no solo una vez. Dos veces en un solo dia. Genial.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Desperte muy temprano, solo para asegurarme de que Ezra estubiera bien. No dormi nada bien en esa noche; me levantaba constantemente para ver como se encontraba Ezra, y mas que nada que siguiera respirando.

Se veia tan debil e indefenso, acostado ahi, inconsiente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Exhale y cerre mis ojos, meditando para que el estubiera bien y que pronto despertara. El debia despertar, tenia que…

De pronto, vi como se sobresaltaba y veia con confusion la enfermeria.

"Kanan?!" pregunto casi gritando.

"Shh…todo esta bien Ezra, estas a salvo," le dije, intentando calmarlo.

El alivio y la alegria llenaron mi cuerpo al ver que mi padawan estaba consiente. Estaba a salvo ahora que estaba con nosotros.

El me abrazo, y yo debolvi el abrazo.

"Todo esta bien," susurre mientras lo abrazaba.

Despues de que se separara de mi, pregunte:

"Como te sientes?" pregunte.

"Bien…mas o menos..." respondio.

"Seguro? Te ves muy palido," apunte. Acababa de notar que mi padawan se encontraba mas palido de lo normal, pero debia ser que era por haber estado inconsiente.

"Si," respondio "Que sucedio?"

Exhale y comenze a explicar.

"Veamos…por donde empezar?" me dije "Bien, cuando Hera disparo accidentalmente al motor de el vehiculo, comenzo a salir mucho humo, hasta que te perdi de vista. El vehiculo dio unas vueltas de _campana_ y tu caiste, pero no te vimos, por lo que creiamos que seguias ahi. Y entonces…exploto. No teniamos idea de que habia pasado, pero al encontrar en el suelo sangre y tu sable de luz…no fue nada agradable. Los otros tipos ya no estaban en el vehiculo, lo cual fue muy sospechoso. Entonces encontre un rastro de sangre, lo segui y te encontre en el callejon…te traje de vuelta al Fantasma y has estado inconsiente desde entonces,"

Mi padawan se quedo en silencio, admirando a la nada.

"Ezra…se que estas cansado-" comenze.

"No estoy cansado," interrumpio Ezra.

"…Pero necesito que me digas si recuerdas algo mas. Cualquier detalle que seas capaz de recordar sera util," complete, haciendo caso omiso de su interrupcion.

Ezra se quedo en silencio.

"Yo no…no recuerdo nada. Los tipos tenian mascaras asi que no los identifique…no recuerdo muy bien…" respondio Ezra.

"No te preocupes," dije algo desilusionado.

"Kanan…porque crees que ellos trataron de…" pregunto mi padawan.

Adivine su pregunta, asi que le respondi:

"No lo se…creemos que se trata de una nueva banda…pero no estamos seguros," respondi.

"Solo una cosa mas," dijo Ezra.

"De que se trata?" pregunte.

"Bueno…me preguntaba sobre los resultados del doctor," admitio mi padawan mirandome a los ojos.

Me quede en silencio. La oscura y triste verdad era horrible. Sentia que Ezra cargaba con mucho peso de lo que un niño podria soportar. Acababa de enterarse de que sus padres murieron, su hermano mayor fue asesinado, casi lo habian secuestrado, y ahora los resultados de Yastreb…no, el cargaba con demasiado para solo ser un niño.

Antes de que me pudiera negar, la puerta se abrio, rebelando a los demas.

Decidi salir de la enfermeria, dejando a Ezra sin una respuesta pero feliz, vivo y a salvo.

* * *

Despues de que Hera se despidiera de Ezra, se diriguio conmigo a la cabina del copiloto.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y Hera comenzo a enviar las coordenadas.

"Porque queria Fulcrum que fueramos en cuanto Ezra estuviera consiente? Porque esperar?" pregunto la Twi'lek.

Ambos pensamos en aquello y adivinamos la razon.

"Tseebo," adivinamos al mismo tiempo.

Y con eso, Hera dio el salto al hyperespacio.

"Y…que crees que sea tan importante para como no querer decirnoslo por llamada?" pregunte.

"No lo se, pero debe de ser muy importante," razono Hera.

Finalmente, las luces azul brillante desaparecieron, revelando el planeta de Alreviog. La nave de la flota _Liberador_ ya estaba esperandonos, asi que nos acercamos a la nave. Las naves se conectaron, asi que nos levantamos y nos diriguimos a la nave de la flota.

"Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, se quedan aqui," ordeno Hera "Tu tambien Chopper."

"De acuerdo," asintieron todos.

Salimos de la nave y nos reunimos con Ahsoka.

"Estan bien?" pregunto la Togruta "Como esta Ezra?"

"Ezra esta bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso, sera mejor que se quede ahi," explique.

"Cuanto lamento lo que sucedio," se disculpo Ahsoka.

"No te preocupes, no habia nada que pudieran hacer," trato de consolarla Hera "Habia algo que querias decirnos?"

"Si…pero un lugar privado seria mejor. Siganme," ordeno la Togruta.

La seguimos hasta que llegamos a una sala con unas cuantas sillas…y los clones sentadas en unas de ellas.

"Que hacen ellos aqui?" pregunte en voz baja.

"Estan aqui para ayudar, Kanan," respondio Ahsoka friamente.

"Cual es el plan?" pregunto Rex.

"Plan?" pregunte.

"Veran…" comenzo Ahsoka ignorando mi pregunta "El _modus operandi_ de esta banda es secuestrar a las familias completas. Siempre siguen el mismo patron; pero esta vez a sido diferente. Su objetivo solamente es Ezra y no se rendiran tan facilmente. Seguiran atacando hasta lograr atraparlo…"

Me estremeci ligeramente al imaginar el como tratarian de atrapar a mi padawan.

"…A este paso ya sabran todo lo necesario para capturarlo, y ya sabran que esta bajo la proteccion de el equipo Fantasma. Mi plan es…como ellos ya han de saber…que Ezra se quede con los clones unos dias hasta que hayemos una forma de calmar la situacion o hablar con ellos," continuo la Togruta.

"Oh no…no, no, no y no!" negue.

"Ahem, Kanan," dijo Hera mientras me tomaba y me llevaba a otra habitacion.

Al llegar, cerro con seguro, se cruzo de brazos y espero a que hablara.

"Me puedes explicar…?" pregunto mirandome fijamente.

"No…Ezra no se quedara con los clones," nege.

"Mira Kanan, esto es por Ezra, el estara mas seguro asi-" comenzo Hera.

"Eso nunca. No se puede confiar en ellos-" la interrumpi.

"Kanan! Claro que se puede confiar en ellos, ya nos habrian atacado si no fuera asi. Se que lo que le hicieron a tu maestra el dia de la orden 66 fue terrible, pero ellos dijeron ser diferentes-" interrumpio.

"Crees que me gustaria dejar a mi Ezra con ellos?!" pregunte.

Se quedo atonita al ver que decia 'mi Ezra' y yo me ruborize avergonzado. Habia dicho la manera en la que le decia a Ezra enfrente de Hera…

"Lo llamaste… _mi Ezra?"_ pregunto la Twi'lek.

"Yo, emm…queria decir mi padawan," menti, aun avergonzado.

"Aja," dijo Hera no muy convencida "Aun asi, el debe quedarse con ellos. Es por su seguridad."

"No me agrada," murmure.

"No tiene porque. Mira Kanan, es una orden directa, y solo seran unas semanas, hasta que logremos encontrar al culpable," continuo la Twi'lek.

"Agh…bien. Pero aun no me agrada," murmure.

* * *

 **Tercera Persona**

* * *

El no estaba feliz. Para nada.

Sus hombres habian fallado, y los rebeldes ya sabrian lo que estaba tramando…pero no sabian como encontrarlo.

Regaño a sus hombres, se puso furioso al saber que lastimaron a ese chico.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

La proxima vez, el chico tendria que estar a su poder. Los rebeldes no serian capaces de hacer nada al respecto.

Nadie lo iba a detener.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Momento incomodo para Kanan!**

 **Sakura245 – Gracias! Intentare subir con mas frequencia.**

 **Coral . iturbe – Esque los nombres clave! Dan un toque como de misterio…pero si, en momentos desesperados admito que deberia haber puesto sus nombres y ya.**

 **CHICA . SW :**

 **Yo: Gracias. Soy malisima dibujando, pero me alegro que te haya gustado (tarde literalmente 10 minutos con el maldito cabello de Ezra)**

 **Ezra: Estupida, mi pelo, idiota! Xdxdxd**

 **hao Rebeldes!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo nueve.**_

* * *

 **PDV de Ezra**

* * *

Sabine y Chopper se habian quedado conmigo en la enfermeria. Zeb se disculpo y dijo que queria dormir, asi que se marcho.

"Y…enserio no recuerdas nada?" pregunto Sabine por tercera vez.

"No…bueno...te escuche gritar," recorde.

"Como dices?" pregunto la artista.

"Cuando salimos del doctor, vimos como las personas huian aterrorizadas por todos lados…y te oi gritar," explique.

"Bueno, yo no grite, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Cuando acabamos de ver unas piezas en un puesto, nos diriguimos a la parte donde se suponia que nos reuniriamos. Entonces escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte asi que decidimos ir a investigar… y bueno, tu ya sabes lo demas," explico Sabine.

" _Esos tipos se veian…amenazadores,"_ admitio Chopper.

"Si…sus mascaras y su forma de atacar…" recordo Sabine, estremeciendose al recuerdo.

Trate de levantarme y consolarla, pero ella me detubo y me empujo para que me recostara.

"Acuestate, idiota, te vas a hacer daño," replico Sabine.

Chopper se burlo de nosotros y Sabine se ruborizo avergonzada.

"Realmente, la cabeza es lo unico que me dañe," le recorde.

"Eso ya estaba dañado desde el dia en que te conocimos," bromeo Sabine.

"Ja, ja," me rei sarcasticamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Sabine miraba al suelo, jugeteando con sus manos y Chopper comenzo a girar distraidamente.

"Ezra…como lo haces?" pregunto Sabine de repente.

"Como hago que?" pregunte desconcentrado.

"Permanecer…positivo. Con todo lo que sucede…como lo haces?" explico la artista "Como puedes no pensar en Brais y tus padres sin entrar en depresion?"

"Bueno…realmente no se. Supongo que es por ustedes por lo que no permanesco triste. Y claro que siento tristeza cada vez que pienso en mis padres…pero estoy seguro que ellos no hubieran querido que entrara en depresion. Ustedes son realmente lo que siguen haciendo que mi corazon lata, y me dan una razon por la que luchar," explique.

Sabine me miro atonita, sin decir nada, asi que continue.

"Todos estos años crei que la prioridad en mi vida era sobrevivir. Ahora, creo que lo mas importante es que ustedes vivan…" continue "Despues de que me enterara de lo de mis padres, recorde las palabras de Hera…como eran? O, si: _Espero que encuentres lo que estes buscando_ me dijo…fui un tonto al no realizar en que lo que estaba buscando ya lo tenia."

Me avergonze un poco. Nunca le habia dicho a nadie lo que realmente sentia por cada uno de la tripulacion, nisiquiera con Kanan. Y ahi estaba, hablando con la chica que amaba sobre eso…porque hablar con Sabine era tan…natural? Era tan facil como respirar…pero para que no la pusiera de mal humor o que no metiera la pata, era tan dificil como vencer a un Sith Lord.

Porque simplemente no podia ir y decirle lo que sentia por ella?

"Bueno…creo que realmente hiciste lo correcto. Almenos ahora sabes y no cabe duda…lo siento…y que sucedio con Brais?" pregunto Sabine, pero antes de que respondiera, se escucho un _beep, beep!_ que hizo que me volteara.

Era Chopper, acabando una grabacion. Habia grabado nuestra conversacion.

El droide comenzo a correr afuera, y yo salte de la cama y comenze a perseguirlo.

"No, Ezra!" grito Sabine detras mio, pero yo ya habia salido corriendo.

"VUELVE CUBETA CON RUEDAS!" grite con furia sin detenerme.

No podia dejar que los demas supieran lo que habia hablado con Sabine. Era privado. Confiaba en Sabine porque sabia que ella mantendria el secreto. Fue muy tonto de mi parte hablar sobre aquello enfrente de Chopper.

Corrimos hacia la plataforma, crei que el bajaria asi que me adelante, y justo cuando estaba apunto de bajar…giro a la derecha.

Iba tan rapido, que no me dio tiempo de girar. Choque con el barandal y cai, golpeando mi cabeza.

"NIÑO!" grito Zeb.

"EZRA!" grito una voz muy familiar…o no…

Me levante rapidamente para evitar de que los demas me vieran, pero fue demasiado tarde. Kanan y Hera ya estaban bajando por la escalera y corrieron a mi lado.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Kanan preocupado.

"Si…CHOPPER, VEN AQUI!" grite furioso, tratando de librarme de los brazos de Hera y Kanan que me sujetaban.

"Wow, wow, calmate Ezra," ordeno Kanan, pero yo no lo escuchaba, a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Trate de librarme, pero ambos adultos me sujetaban firmemente. Podia sentir como mi maestro me enviaba ondas para calmarme, y aunque tratara de evitarlas, hicieron efecto en mi. Al final, me rendi y deje de luchar en irme.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Hera.

"Chopper grabo una conversacion mia…es privado y personal!" explique.

"Tranquilo Ezra, nadie escuchara tu conversacion," aseguro Hera. Y no se porque, pero le crei.

"Si, y no crees que podrias tener mas cuidado?! Estamos tratando de curarte, pero si sigues lastimandote…" apunto Kanan "Solo ten mas cuidado."

"Tratare," replique.

Agh! Torpe hojalata! No habia insulto para describirlo. Mas vale que borre la conversacion o nisiquiera Hera o Kanan me detendrian al cometer ese pequeño asesinato.

* * *

 **PDV de Kanan.**

* * *

Ezra subio las escaleras y se fue. Suspire mientras meneaba mi cabeza.

"Crees que deberia preocuparnos?" pregunto Hera.

"Sobre que esta vez?" le pregunte.

"Sobre la conversacion de Ezra. Se veia muy enfadado con Chopper…no creeras que este tratando de escapar otra vez, o si?" asumio la Twi'lek caminando a mi lado hacia la cabina del copiloto.

"Si estaba comunicandose con alguien a traves del comunicador…creo que si" respondi.

"No estaba hablando por el comunicador, estaba hablando conmigo!" exclamo una voz detras de mi. Di media vuelta y vi a Sabine, mirandonos con enfado mientras se diriguia a su cabina.

Nos volteamos rapidamente y me encogi de hombros. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que estubieran hablando, era privado.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes.**

 **Nada que comentar. Solamente informacion:**

 **A finales de Agosto, y a inicios de Septiembre, me gustaria hacer un pequeño especial...donde** **celebrare una cosa. Y va a tratar de ustedes preguntandome cosas sobre mi. Varios autores hacian esto, asi que me gustaria intentarlo...solo diganme si asi lo desean, y lo hare :)**

 **The Mesias – Hola, rebelde! Me alegro de que la saga te haya parecido interesante, y me alegro de que hayas decidido crearte una cuenta.**

 **Paulina - Lo se. Yo tambien quisiera...**

 **Diomari - Primero que nada: Me gusta tu nombre. Segundo que nada, tengo una lista muuuy larga de que le podria pasar a Ezra. Y no todas son buenas...**

 **Chao Rebeldes.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo Diez**_

Ezra camino a su habitacion, algo mas calmado. Se sentia avergonzado; el mismo se habia puesto en ridiculo, enfrente de Sabine, Kanan y Hera. Porque no pudo haberse calmado?

 _"Tranquilo hermano. Emm…pudo ser peor,"_ trato de animarme mi hermano.

 _Si claro._

 _"Almenos no cometiste mi error, ese si fue un fracaso"_

 _De que hablas?_

 _"Bueno…como antes me gustaba Sabine…"_

 _Si, lo recuerdo…_

 _"Vamos, no te pongas celoso! Eso fue hace **años** ," Brais se defendio "En fin. Era uno de mis dias libres, y estaba paseandome por la cafeteria de la academia, y la vi con su amiga. No se que me paso, pero le grite pidiendole una cita, y todo se quedo en silencio, y Sabine me rechazo…y todos lo habian visto. No me importo y segui pidiendole hasta que me olvide de ella."_

Ezra no pudo evitar reirse, recibiendo una mirada extraña y desagradable de Zeb.

"Que es tan gracioso?" pregunto el Lasat.

"Nada," respondio Ezra, escabullendose y diriguiendose a el arma de la nariz.

Se sento en la silla y miro al exterior. El espacio era simplemente maravilloso para el.

 _Debe pensar que estoy perdiendo la cabeza._

"Mmm…lo sospecho,"Podria decirles sobre ti? Sinceramente haria que las cosas fueran mas faciles. Sabrian que no estoy todo el tiempo solo.

" _No…no lo se Ezra,"_ explico Brais _"No creo que lo tomarian muy bien. Se preocuparian de mas, crerian que estas loco…no te dejarian salir de la nave-"_

 _Vaya, que positivo._

"Hay veces que no puedes serlo,"

Ezra penso a solas por un momento. Serian capaces de hacer eso? Enserio podrian hacer eso?

Sus pensamientos fueron abiertos en cuanto Kanan entro a el arma de la nariz. Parecia frustrado y enojado, pero lo disimulo y puso una mano en el hombro de Ezra.

"Como estas?" pregunto Kanan.

"Bien, gracias," respondio el padawan. "Porque estas de ese humor?"

"Se nota mucho?" sonrio Kanan.

"Mas bien lo siento," explico Ezra.

"Bueno…debemos hablar," respondio su maestro.

"Que sucede?" pregunto el adolescente.

"Debido a que alguien intento capturarte…Ahsoka a decidido que…seria mejor que te quedaras una temporada con los clones," explico el Jedi.

"QUE?!" grito Ezra, poniendose de pie. "A que te refieres?!"

"A lo que has escuchado. Tendras que quedarte una temporada con los clones," explico el Jedi.

"Pero-" reclamo el adolescente.

"Pero nada," corto su maestro. "Esta decidido."

"Y nisiquiera pudieron haberme dicho para saber que me parecia?!" pregunto el padawan.

"De acuerdo: Que te parece?" Kanan pregunto.

"Que es innecesario! No necesito una niñera, no necesito nada de eso; ni proteccion ni que mantengan un ojo en mi!" explico Ezra.

"Que no necesitas proteccion?" pregunto Kanan euforico, "Escucha mis palabras: Te acaban de intentar secuestrar, lastimandote!"

Ezra se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a Kanan.

"Ahora te comportas como un niño de nueve?" bromeo el Jedi.

"Pues actuas como si yo tuviera nueve," respondio el padawan.

"No actuo, solo intento protegerte," exclamo el Jedi, volteando al niño para que lo viera a los ojos.

"No que no hay intentos?" se burlo el padawan.

"Ja, ja," se rio Kanan sarcasticamente. "Crei que no ponias atencion en el entrenamiento, padawan."

"Porque tengo que ir con los clones? Que diferencia hay si estoy con ellos o si estoy con ustedes?" Ezra pregunto.

"Veras…parece ser que es una nueva…banda que captura personas, y alparecer saben que estas con nosotros. Solamente seran unos dias, lo prometo," Kanan dijo.

"No me agrada," explico el padawan.

"A mi tampoco," respondio el Jedi. "Pero es la unica opcion que tenemos. No vamos a dejar que te lastimen."

* * *

"Asi que te vas con los clones?" le pregunto Zeb mientras veia como Ezra empacaba varias cosas en su mochila.

"Si," Ezra le dijo mientras empacaba. "Me extrañaras?" le pregunto el padawan con un tono de burla.

"Pff, todo sera mas silencioso," dijo el Lasat. "Y tendre mi cabina de regreso."

"Disfrutalo," dijo Ezra sarcasticamente y terminando de empacar.

* * *

Ezra cruzo el Puente ligero que cruzaba el _Fantasma_ y la nave de la flota. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en su mochila café, la cual colgaba en sus hombros. Kanan caminaba a su lado, caminando a paso un poco lento, como si quisiera retrasar un poco la operacion.

Al final, cruzaron el Puente, y caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a una puerta. Antes de entrar, Kanan se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, y puso una mano en el hombro de el padawan.

"Ezra," Kanan comenzo a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el padawan.

"Si, lo se. 'No te metas en problemas', 'quiero un reporte de tu condicion cada dia', 'no duermas tarde'…" Ezra comenzo a listar las instrucciones que Kanan y Hera le dieron mientras contaba con los dedos.

"Almenos las recuerdas," Kanan se dijo a si mismo, y luego en voz alta resumio. "Solo quiero decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, esta bien? Y se que no te gusta esta idea, pero realmente no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar. Es por tu bien."

"De acuerdo, Kanan," Ezra sonrio, causando que Kanan le devolviera una sonrisa.

"Bueno, aqui te dejo. Confio en que los clones te cuidaran bien," Kanan le revolvio el cabello a Ezra.

Ezra se ajusto la mochila, y justo antes de que diera un paso, se volteo con Kanan, dudo un momento, y luego abrazo a su maestro.

Kanan se quedo perplejo, pero despues de un momento, abrazo a Ezra, respirando cansadamente.

"Ten cuidado," Kanan volvio a pedir. "Y algo mas…no uses la Fuerza. Revelaria tu posicion, y podria arruinar un poco el disfraz, de acuerdo?"

"Entendido," el adolescente dijo algo confundido a esa ultima peticion. Se separo del abrazo de su maestro, se volvio a ajustar la mochila, y camino con paso decidido hacia la proxima sala, dejando por detras a su mentor.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Comentario: Los trabajos de equipo _APESTAN_ cuando tienes que hacerlo todo _POR TI MISMO!_**

 **LAMENTO muchisimo haber tardado 4 MESES en escribir este pedazo de capitulo, pero como dije en el comentario, en serio te pone bajo presion estar bajo esas situaciones. En mi escuela pensarian que te dejan escojer equipos. PERO NO! Me tuvieron que poner con tres compa** **ñeros que literalmente servian solo para gastar aire! Entonces, como esperado, estoy bajo un maldito estres que mejor ya no digo nada.**

 **Agh...en fin, solo queria decirles que en serio lo siento. Cuatro meses es demasiado tiempo...pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado este corto capitulo.**

 **Wintersun101 - Creo que destruirlo seria el termino correcto...**

 **\- Yo no estaria segura con tanta confianza...**

 **Ginny Jarrus - Lo intento!**

 **Diomari - Es muy exotico. Eso es lo que lo hace mas bonito ^^**

 **Intentare publicar con mas frequencia...**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo Once**_

* * *

 **"Ezra…Ezra…Ezra…EZRA, DESPIERTATE!"**

"Pero que-?" Ezra penso mientras abria sus ojos entrecerrados y caia al suelo, golpeandose la cabeza muy duro.

El adolescente dejo escapar una exclamacion de dolor, y se sento en el suelo. Se llevo una mano a su cabello y miro en la habitacion pequeña en la cual se encontraba. Puesto a que la rebelion habia decidido que lo mejor para el seria que se aislara de todas las misiones y en concreto de la poblacion, el habia sido enviado con los clones a un planeta al parecer desierto.

La casa andante de los clones habia sido recreada por los rebeldes, y decidieron que seria buena idea esconder a Ezra ahi.

 _Que demonios, Brais?!_

" _Que he hecho ahora?"_ pregunto de mala gana el hermano mayor.

 _Ya sabes lo que has hecho. Porque querias que despertara?_

"Yo no te dije nada. Estaba meditando." Si, claro. Digo, si ya me has despertado, almenos dime porque. "Que no dije nada! Vuelvete a dormir…y deja de soñar con Sabine en un bikini, pervertido."

 _BRAIS!_

Despues de que Brais se burlara y de que al parecer volviera a meditar, Ezra encontro imposible la manera en volver a dormir. Quiza por el hecho de que habia dormido bastante en el dia, o de que estaba un poco nervioso por la llamada extraña de Brais.

Asi que esa noche se baso en Ezra, mirando el techo con aburrimiento y angustia. Se preguntaba de porque su maestro no lo dejaba usar la Fuerza. Si el iba a estar indispuesto de entrenar junto a Kanan, al menos deberia haber practicado algo, cierto?

Ezra se levanto, y camino por un pasillo corto que llevaba hacia la cocina. Tomo un vaso de cristal, lo lleno con agua de un garrafon, y añadio hielos para que calmaran su sed y su calor directo a el planeta.

Despues de eso, sabiendo que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, se diriguio hacia el exterior, mirando el cielo palido, indicando que el sol saldria en pocas horas o incluso minutos. Ezra cambio su vista hacia el paisaje desertico, y deseo poder estar en la nave _Fantasma_.

Porque algo no se sentia bien. No le gustaba tener que irse para atraer mas problemas hacia su familia.

Los pensamientos eran abrumadores, y el adolescente no pudo hacer nada para bloquearlos. Intento concentrarse en el cielo, pero solo se imaginaba a el Fantasma volando. Intento concentrarse en el arena, pero seguia siendo bastante aburrido. Lamentandose de no tener otro pasatiempo mas que entrenar, Ezra camino en la nave andante de un lado a otro.

Almenos no hacia demasiado calor como en el dia anterior, donde nadie quizo moverse por estar derretidos en los sofas.

Ezra de pronto, logro ver una ciudad pequeña, la cual emitia bastante luz. Ezra se pregunto realmente en que planeta estaban, y si Rex y los demas clones notarian su ausencia.

"Mejor pedir perdon que permiso," Ezra se dijo a si mismo.

El padawan bajo de la nave inmovil de un salto, cayendo de pie pero luego, sin resistir el impacto, cayendo sentado. Se paro y camino hacia aquella extraña ciudad.

Despues de caminar un poco, Ezra logro llegar a el pueblo, donde solo habia ruido de gente celebrando, copas golpeandose, y risas alegres que eran bastante fuertes. Las luces eran llenas de colores, y Ezra penso en que Sabine probablemente amaria ese lugar.

Ezra noto a varias personas mirandolo de manera extraña, lo cual le causo una mala sensacion y varias veces tuvo que fijarse en su atuendo para ver si no se habia puesto un pijama para dormir, pero comprobo que tenia la ropa usual que el solia llevar.

De pronto, la ciudad parecio ir cambiando poco a poco. Todo perdia color y luz, volviendose mas oscuro a medida que el padawan caminaba. Tambien noto que caminaba mas lento de lo normal mientras caminaba, tal vez en una manera de precaucion.

Lo que mas le sorprendia era que Brais no parecia estar en su mente.

 _Brais?_

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

 _Brais?_

Ezra repitio su nombre en su cabeza, intentando ver si algo fallaba.

 _Brais, que sucede?! Respondeme, Brais. Brais, estas ahi?! Brais!_

Ezra comenzo a correr alterado.

 _Brais?!_

Sus pasos acelerados llenaban los callejones silenciosos de las avenidas.

 _Brais!_

El padawan sentia como si no pudiera responder, y entonces, una voz sono detras de el, pero Ezra no pudo ver a la figura misteriosa, porque imagenes destellantes que pasaron muy rapido por su cabeza no le dejaban ver.

 _"EZRA!"_

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, no?**

 **Lo se, soy horrible por haber dejado esta historia por muchisimo tiempo. Enserio intento escribir mejores capitulos, pero hay veces que sinceramente es bastante estresante.**

 **En fin, tambien queria terminar almenos el año de buena forma y sin deudas, asi que seria un regalo de navidad muy atrasado, y un regalo de fin de año.**

 **No saben lo mucho que adoro estar en FanFiction, puesto a que me siento como que pertenezco a un lugar. Si, si, si quieren pasense a las respuestas si no quieren leer mi melodrama XD**

 **Pero sinceramente, quiero agradecerles por estar a mi lado y apollarme con sus reviews y sus mensajes. Para mi significa muchisimo que a alguien le guste lo que yo hago, y simplemente un "continua pronto" o cosas asi me alegran bastante la vida.**

 **Luamora11 – Gracias.**

 **Coral . iturbe- Ezra no tiene problemas en ir con los clones. Simplemente tiene problemas con que Kanan le este poniendo "niñeras" y tratandolo como un niño pequeño.**

 **Wintersun101 – Nada de la Friendzone, mas bien la "ignoredzone" XDXDXD Gracias por comprender mis atrasos gigantes.**

 **Saraha Sting – Pues el consejo no esta tan mal, pero no me gusta mucho amenazar a la gente. Al final termine haciendo la mayoria del trabajo yo, pero por lo menos a ellos la profesora les bajo cierta cantidad de puntos porque sabia que termine haciendo todo el trabajo, puesto a que ni se molestaron a escribir sus nombres en los papeles y eso.**

 **Hera12Rebel- Hay ese colegio XD Me alegro de que hayas vuelto amiga. Ya te extrañaba. Intentare seguir pronto y continuar mas seguido.**

 **Maitehimawari – Lo intento, lo intento!**

 **Asi que, sin mas preambulos, quiero desearles a todos un bonito año nuevo!**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**

 **Y muchisimas gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo Doce**_

Ezra se sobresalto al sentir una sacudida en su hombro.

" _Finalmente,"_ se escucho como Brais decia. " _Estabas dormido como una roca, y nisiquiera yo podia levantarte."_

Abrio sus ojos bien y vio donde realmente estaba; un vehiculo, volando ligeramente sobre el suelo, su brazo recargado en la ventanilla y su cabeza recargandose en su mano. Era una noche fria, pocas luces iluminando aquella oscuridad, y un pequeño pueblo al lado de la carretera, el cual recordaba a Ezra sobre el pueblo Tarkintown.

"Ezra, ya hemos llegado," dijo Rex amablemente.

Ezra volteo a ver a el clon, el cual estaba conduciendo la nave.

"Perdonenme," el padawan se disculpo.

"No hay nada de que disculparse," Gregor dijo al instante, volteandose del asiento del copiloto. "Es bastante tarde, y necesitas dormir."

Llegaron a lo que parecia una casa muy pequeña, de color gris y unas cuantas cajas en las afueras. Dejaron la nave al lado de la casa, y entraron, Ezra bastante cansado y casi arrastrandose.

"Tu dormiras en esta habitacion," explico Rex, señalo hacia una puerta mientras la abria.

La habitacion era muy, pero muy pequeña; habia solo una cama individual, el colchon viejo y gastado, un armario pegado justo detras de la cama, y una ventana con una cortina sucia.

 _"Hay, que lindo,"_ Brais exclamo, Ezra detectando un tono de asco en su voz.

 _Dormiamos en lugares mas sucios en las calles,_ le recordo el joven.

" _Si. Y sigue siendo asqueroso."_

"Gracias Rex," Ezra agradecio.

"Denada niño," el veterano explico. "Ahora vete a dormir, es muy tarde, y mañana sera un dia un poco pesado."

Con eso, ambos clones se despidieron y cerraron la puerta. Ezra se sento en la cama, la cual rechino, y dejo escapar un suspiro, poniendo su mano en su frente y moviendose el cabello.

" _Ezra? Estas bien?" _ pregunto Brais, preocupado.

 _Si, s-solo estoy cansado. Es-estoy bien._

" _Creo que eres el peor mentiroso de la historia, " _Brais reprocho. _" Ademas de que te conozco bien, y que te sobresaltas con cualquier ruido, y que para nada tienes el sueño pesado. Ahora, enserio, que te pasa." _

_Enserio, solo estoy-_

Ezra sintio como si su hermano perforara su alma.

 _Vale. Solo tuve una pesadilla. Era todo._

" _Que fue esta vez?"_

 _Nada importante._

Brais se quedo callado un momento. Luego dejo escapar un suspiro, y dijo claramente, " _Ezra…"_

 _Vete a dormir, Brais._

Ezra se acosto en la cama despues de apagar la luz, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, Ezra seguia con los ojos abiertos, mirando a la pared. Se notaba como el cielo se teñia de un color rojizo, y a pesar de no haber dormido la mayoria de la noche, no estaba tan cansado.

Habia conseguido dormir una hora, y pudo haber conseguido descansar si no hubiera sido por la pesadilla anterior. Ezra ya no sabia que era un sueño o una vision, o si sus pesadillas se volverian reales, o si solamente eran ilusiones, o-

" _Sigue asi y te diriguiras tu solito hacia el camino de la demencia,"_ Brais le murmuro.

 _Como sabes-?_

 _"Tu no lo entiendes, pero hay veces en las que tus pensamientos hablan demasiado alto. Normalmente sucede cuando sientes algo muy fuerte. Ahora solo siento confusion y enojo, ademas de que te veo, y eres bastante expresivo."_

 _Vaya. Y no hay alguna forma en la que yo te vea?_

 _"No te desvies del tema. Porfavor Ezra, almenos dejame saber que te pasa."_

 _Dejame solo, Brais._

El suspiro.

 _"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas."_

Algo se sintio vacio en ese instante. Ezra no lograba entender que, pero sintio como si una pieza de su corazon se alejara de el, y no quisiera volver. Algo en el se apago.

 _Brais?_

El chico no respondio.

No, no, no…

Ezra se repitio esas palabras en su mente, recordando su pesadilla una y otra vez.

 _Brais?! Solo estaba jugando! Porfavor! Vuelve, Brais!_

Ezra se levanto de la cama rapidamente de un salto.

 _Brais?! Brais!_

Miro alrededor freneticamente, con un poco de terror quiza.

 _Brais! PORFAVOR, TE NECESITO!_

Sintio como si su corazon se llenara nuevamente, como si su alma estubiera completa una vez mas.

 _"Perdoname, Ezra."_

 _Brais! Crei que te habias ido, idiota!_

 _"Lo lamento, Ezra. Pero necesitaba que me mostraras tu pesadilla."_

 _Espera, me usaste?! BRAIS, ERES UN- ERES UN…me has espantado, idiota._

Ezra sintio unas ondas agradables, como si le ofrecieran apoyo.

Cuando el padawan logro calmarse, Brais dejo de enviar las ondas, y pregunto, " _Quien era esa persona?"_

… _No lo se. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que quiero saberlo._

 _"Si. Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro."_

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Ezra paso todo el tiempo al lado de los clones. Trabajaron en algunos proyectos, ayudando a el vecindario, asi que Ezra no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en su pesadilla.

Brais estaba inquieto, Ezra lo sentia. Pero su hermano no queria decirle el motivo, lo cual le molestaba bastante.

"Es por lo de ese hombre. Tengo el presentimiento de que es alguien importante, pero las piezas no encajan," Brais le repetia.

Ezra sabia que su hermano ocultaba algo.

Al anochecer, Ezra fue a la habitacion donde se alojaba. Estaba bastante cansado, y no dudo en aventarse en la cama en el momento en que la vio.

* * *

El sonrio mientras observaba la nave en su tableta de datos.

Era una nave perfecta; era lo suficientemente grande para que varias personas pudieran alojarse en ella, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para que pudiera evitar los disparos de naves enemigas. Pero la nave no era importante si no tenia un piloto.

Y la piloto de esa nave era sumamente importante. Sus habilidades eran increibles, y el sentia que podria volar cualquier nave y lograr hacer un espectaculo.

Pero necesitaba la coleccion completa para que su plan fuera exitoso.

No habia lugar para errores.

* * *

Brais se sobresalto rapidamente.

Miro alrededor. Todo era muy oscuro, y dificil de identificar.

Al demonio, penso el adolescente mientras salia de la cabeza de su hermano.

Le hartaba meditar para descansar; extrañaba dormir, sentir una clase de descanso. Porque cuando alguien duerme, no tiene preocupaciones.

Brais no vivia realmente en la cabeza de Ezra. Era mas bien como una entidad invisible que no podia dejarse ver.

Podria hacerlo si quisiera, pero solo provocaria mas problemas de los que Ezra ya tenia.

Al demonio, Brais se repitio, y se hizo ver.

Tenia que mantener un vistazo a su progreso.

Cerro sus ojos con miedo y angustia antes de mirarse el brazo. Cuando lo vio, sintio la misma decepcion de siempre; su brazo era bastante transparente, y dejaba un aura roja y oscura.

Brais se enojo, e intento golpear algo.

No hizo nada mas que causar una briza que casi tiraba un vaso.

Brais se quedo flotando por el techo. No podia alejarse mucho de Ezra, o comenzaria a ver borroso y se podria perder. Era como si estuviera atado con cadenas a su hermano menor, algo que no cambiaria nunca. No importaba si se dejaba ver.

No importaba mucho de lo que hiciera.

Brais simplemente comenzaba a aceptarlo. Era parte de su castigo por haber estado en la oscuridad tanto tiempo. Todavia necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz que seguia.

Pero no podia de dejar sentir que algo grande estaba apunto de ocurrir.

* * *

 **Hola Rebeldes!**

 **Veamos, a quien engañe de que Ezra habia sido secuestrado? Deberian conocerme mejor, todo tiene que ser mas dramatico. Pero en ese capitulo doy pistas muy importantes, asi que...**

 **En fin, primer capitulo del año! Y finalmente no tarde cincuenta meses para publicarlo! YEI!**

 **Y tengo dos sorpresas y buenas noticias:**

 **Una: Estoy pensando en volver a escribir mis historias, porque sinceramente, no me agradan por completo, sobre todo las faltas de ortografia. Asi que, posiblemente haga un Re-Writing de la saga.**

 **Dos: Posiblemente, esta tetralogia se convierta en una pentalogia.**

 **Espero que en este capitulo hayan podido entender como esta Brais, y que les haya gustado mucho!**

 **Maitehimawari - Hay, muchas gracias, hare lo mejor que pueda ^^. Para tus preguntas, no te preocupes, espero que todas puedan ser respondidas a travez de la historia.**

 **Luamora11- Hago lo mejor que puedo ;)**

 **Saraha Sting- Sinceramente en ese momento yo ya ni sabia que decir. Y pues si, almenos recibieron un castigo.**

 **Wintersun101- Creo que si. Hace tiempo que no leo Eragon, pero me acorde de esa frase y la quise poner. (Y luego llega Christopher Paolini a acusarme de copyright XD). Y si, a mi tambien me suele pasar. Es hartante.**

 **Chao Rebeldes!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola Rebeldes!

Como e dicho antes, odio anunciar cosas y disfrazarlos como capitulos, pero no tengo mas opcion...

Vayan a mi perfil, e publicado algo nuevo.

Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
